Cornelius and Franny Get Married
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: It is 2021 and Lewis now Cornelius is getting married to the woman of his dreams Franny Smithton. That he knew he was going to marry since he was 13 in 2013 over 8 years ago. How will the ceremony go down? With an inventor you can never know? One Shot


****Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>One Shot<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

It is 2021 and Lewis now Cornelius is getting married to the woman of his dreams Franny Smithton. That he knew he was going to marry since he was 13 in 2013 over 8 years ago. How will the ceremony go down? With an inventor you can never know?

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelius and Franny Get Married<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to get married today son?" Bud asks in his tux<p>

"Yes I am. I have been waiting years to marry Franny and now I am getting my chance. I knew I was going to marry her when I was 13 and my future son came and got me in 2013", Cornelius replies fixing his tux he was used to wearing a lab coat instead of a tux.

He spent all his time inventing and being with his family. He had his one company now and it was 2021 and all his inventions have been made. He was very famous. His best friend Michael 'Goob' now Haroldson was his best man. He had made sure in the future that Goob had a good life instead of the bad life he used to have. They both had new parents and were still best friends after all these years. So it suited him to be the best man. His other friends we Thomas Willow and Luke Dustin they were his groomsmen. They all worked together at his invention company. All except Goob who is a major league baseball player and travelled all over the world. But he was here for this day.

"Let me help you with that", Lucille says coming into the room to fix their ties

"Thanks Mum. How is Franny?" Cornelius asks his tie fixed

"Good. We are nearly ready. You better go on ahead to the gardens. The priest is here and all the guests so go and shake some hands we will be ready soon", Lucille says leaving the room

Cornelius, Goob, Thomas and Luke go outside to the gardens of the family home. It was all decocted with Blue Roses and White Lilies. All of Franny's family were their Gaston, Fritz, Petunia, Dimitri, Spike, Art, Billie, cousin Laszlo. So of her extended family were their too. His friends were here he didn't have many and only Lucille and Bud as his family but he did invite the orphanage manger Mildred to the ceremony. She was quite happy to be there and she was happy for him. After his troubled past being felt on the doorstep of the orphanage 21 years ago. Now he was going to have a big family.

Cornelius shakes hands with the priest and takes his spot up on the marble board that floated to a 1 metre level. Goob, Thomas and Luke were standing on the grass. That's when the music plays and Tallulah (Franny's Cousin) comes down the aisle she was dressed in blue. Franny and him agreed the colours for the wedding were to be white and blue. She the bridesmaid dresses was blue. Two other females comes down the aisle before Franny appears with her father Fredrick and mother Floretta. Franny smiles at his catching his eye and she took his breath away. She was beautiful her black hair was curled and pined up she had a sapphire diamond in her hair. She was holding blue roses in her hands as she walked down the aisle to she finally reached the platform.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asks

"We do", Fredrick and Floretta say

Fredrick helps Franny up onto the floating platform and places her hand on his. Franny was excided to get married to Cornelius she had always thought there was some kind of connection with him. When he finally asked her to marry him she said yes immediately. She loved him so much. Now they were going to marry and connect them forever.

"Welcome everyone", the priest says, "Today we celebrate the love that Franny and Cornelius have found in one another. We rejoice alongside them as they will declare to all present their intent to enter into marriage and stand together from this day forward. Franny and Cornelius, welcome to this moment in your lives and the place you have come to in each other's hearts and souls. Thank you for allowing me to join you on this day in which you commit before God, your family and friends that from this day forward you will live as one. This is, the agreement made between two people to share their lives together. Marriage is a most honourable estate, a tender and profound relationship. I congratulate you on the journey that you are about to embark upon. Both of you have found a way to embrace a serious love, adventure, receive the blessings thereof. What a comfort to know that at the end of the day you will come home to find the shelter and affection of each other. This love is what has brought you here today… to this moment, to your wedding ceremony. Marriage is the beginning of a new life, a chance at fulfilling long-held dreams, building a family and an opportunity for great personal and spiritual growth. Marriage endures through the ages of trends and fads. Marriage thrives, and continues to live as a promise of a beautiful dream come true. As long as individuals are drawn together, marriage will be a natural unfolding of that relationship.

Feelings come alive at a wedding. Great happiness. Some sadness. Apprehension. Great Love. Great achievement. And sometimes pure relief!

There is an acute awareness that something special, something that goes to the very heart of life, is about to happen. Something is gone forever, and something is born, brand-new and tender. Something to be nurtured and cared for, protected and cherished, challenged and strengthened-your-never-before-created marriage.

Franny and Cornelius this ceremony and blessing will confirm your marriage and your love for each other.

Franny, do you take Cornelius as your husband and partner, husband, equal, lover and friend, keeping yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asks

"I do", Franny smiles at Cornelius

"Cornelius, do you take Franny as your partner, wife, equal, lover and friend keeping yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asks

"I do", Cornelius says staring deep into Franny's blue eyes.

"Franny, please repeat after me: I, Franny Floetta Smithton, take you, Cornelius Lewis Robinson-",

"I, Franny Floetta Smithton ", Franny repeats, "Take you, Cornelius Lewis Robinson"

"To be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful lover, my faithful partner, the father of my children", the priest says

"To be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful lover, my faithful partner, the father of my children", Franny says

"My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate. My everything"

"My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate. My everything", Franny says

"Loving all what I know of you and our future and trusting what I do not yet know from this day forward", the priest says

"Loving all what I know of you, and our future and trusting what I do not yet know from this day forward", Franny repeats

"I will cherish our union and love you more and more each passing day than I did the day before"

"I will cherish our union and love you more and more each passing day than I did the day before", Franny says

"I will trust you and respect you to the day I die and beyond for all of eternity"

"I will trust you and respect you to the day I die and beyond for all of eternity", Franny repeats looking into Cornelius's brown eyes.

"Laugh with you and cry with you"

"Laugh with you and cry with you", Franny says

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. No matter what they will be. I will Keep Moving Forward with you"

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. No matter what they will be. I will Keep Moving Forward with you", Franny says smiling

Many of the guests laugh at Cornelius motto being in the wedding lines.

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness, in health, and in death"

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness, in health, and in death", Franny says

"I will be myself with you"

"I will be myself with you. Even though I teach frogs to sing", Franny says

Everyone laughs again. They were all used to her ways

"I will have no secrets from you. And will tell you all my secrets"

"I will have no secrets from you. And will tell you all my secrets", franny repeats

"I promise to love you unconditionally"

"I promise to love you unconditionally", Franny says

"I promise to help you if you lose your way"

"I promise to help you if you lose your way", Franny repeats

"I promise to help you if you are frustrated"

"I promise to help you if you are frustrated", Franny repeats

"I promise to help you if it is difficult"

"I promise to help you if it is difficult", Franny reapeats

"To support you in your goals with inventions or otherwise and always be open and honest with you"

"To support you in your goals with inventions or otherwise and always be open and honest with you", Franny says

"I will stand by you in life and death"

"I will stand by you in life and death", Ginny replies

"I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live"

"I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live", Franny repeats

"If I die I will wait for you on the other side. If you die I will carry on with our children and our lives"

"If I die I will wait for you on the other side. If you die I will carry on with our children and our lives", Franny repeats

"And I will most importantly Keep Moving Forward with you!"

"And I will most importantly Keep Moving Forward with you!" Franny finishes smiling widely

Cornelius goes through the same vows as Franny eyes never leaving hers. There was so much love in her eyes and his. Everyone could tell they truly were in love with each other.

"The rings, if you please", the priest says

Franny takes the room from Tallulah.

"Franny, you first", the priest says

"With this ring, I pledge my love, faithfulness to you, today, tomorrow and always. The future is ours. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you", Franny smiles, slicing the gold rings onto his finger.

"Cornelius", the priest says

Cornelius takes the ring from Goob and says, "Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you, and a reminder of my undying devotion to you for always. I am honoured to call you my wife"

Cornelius says slipping the ring onto Franny's finger.

"It is my great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride", the priest says

Cornelius takes Franny to him and kisses her passionately she returns to kiss with just as much passion. The kiss for a minute before pulling away.

"I am proud and honoured to introduce for the first time Mr and Mrs Robinson!" the priest says

Everyone cheers and stands up clapping. The wedding was perfect and they couldn't imagine a better wedding. Now they were together forever whatever the future throws at them. And they were looking forward to it…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll do a sequel:)<strong>


End file.
